


drabbles ; meanie

by clarilu4682 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, Daddy Kink, Little Space, M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, mucho sexo y fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/clarilu4682
Summary: drabbles del meanie, todos con diferentes historias
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hola, hola, aquí estoy de vuelta! solo espero que disfruten de estos cortos drabbles, besos y gracias por todo el apoyo que le dan a mis patéticos libros :3

Sus pequeñas manos agarran la grande hoja con dificultad, sus brazos se extienden y su dibujo queda al descubierto para el mayor.

Sus juzgadores ojos examinan el dibujo con rapidez, incluso delicadeza; el menor solo pasa saliva con nerviosismo, buscando aprobación en los ojos del contrario.

Luego de un corto silencio la gruesa voz del mayor se escucha.— ¿Lo hiciste tú?- 

Mingyu solo logra asentir, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior.

— Bebé, es precioso.- Wonwoo dice con una pequeña sonrisa, probablemente de orgullo.- Me hace feliz el hecho de que estés aprovechando las clases de dibujo, sabes que no son muy baratas para papá.

Mingyu rompe en una sonrisa, sus mejillas se enrojecen y sus ojitos se abren en señal de felicidad.

— Papá, las clases de dibujo son mis favoritas.- Wonwoo solo asiente y palmea su regazo, haciendo que Mingyu se siente en el con rapidez.- ¡La maestra es muyyy buena! nos deja pintar lo que queramos, incluso los crayones que hay allí son mejores que los que tengo en casa, tienen más colores, ¡incluso amarillo neón! 

Wonwoo sonríe al escuchar a su bebé hablar con tanta felicidad.— Bueno, bebé, entonces papá te comprará esos crayones que tanto te gustaron.-

Mingyu salta con emoción y besa el rostro de su papá en repetidas ocasiones, logrando que el mayor ría con ternura.

— ¡Gracias, papá! ¡te amo mucho! 

— También te amo mucho, bebé.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mingyu y wonwoo se preparan para ir a una elegante fiesta de trabajo

Mingyu sonríe con orgullo y se mira una última vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo, pasa las manos por sus suaves curvas y alisa con lentitud su pequeña falda negra. 

— ¿Bebé, estás listo?- La voz de su novio, Wonwoo, se escucha desde el cuarto contiguo.

Unos segundos después Wonwoo aparece en el cuarto, parándose y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, observando como Mingyu seguía fijándose en cada detalle de su delgado y suave cuerpo en el espejo. 

— Te ves hermosa.- Mingyu sonríe, haciendo que Wonwoo camine hacia el con lentitud, con pasos elegantes y a la vez provocadores.— Destacarás en la fiesta.

— ¿Eso cree, señor Wonwoo?- El menor susurra con voz provocadora, provocando que el mencionado ría suavemente.

— Claro que sí, bebé.- Las manos de Mingyu se dirigen a el cuello del traje de su novio, arreglando un poco este mientras el mayor colocaba sus manos en su pequeña cintura, acariciando esta con sus pulgares.

— También te ves hermoso, Wonwoo.- Mingyu sonríe de lado.- Pero preferiría verte sin esa ropa, ya sabes.

Mingyu guiña suavemente un ojo provocando que los dos rompan en suaves carcajadas. 

— Después, bebé, después.- Wonwoo sonríe y nalguea suavemente a su pequeño novio, logrando que este se quejara.- Después me verás sin ropa. 

— ¿No podría verte ahora sin ropa? ¿un rapidito?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mingyu con falda, mi religión


End file.
